Remember
by Aomine
Summary: Kuroko fears that the one person who means a lot to him has forgotten their "bond." / Boys Love - AoKuro.


**Remember **

Darkness consumed the sky as the stars sprinkled above. Nothing more than a light pant and a gentle breeze, accompanied crashing waves up against the sand could be heard—not like anyone cared to listen. A certain Shadow took graceful steps across the beach; his heel digging into the sand as he attempted to catch an easy-going breathing pace. He had been running, trying to pace himself whilst struggling to catch up to the speed _Kagami_ would run at. It was confusing, even for someone who can read words in the atmosphere which is why he lost his breath in no time at all. Walking right now seemed like a viable option for Kuroko as his presence camouflaged with the wind. He stared ahead of him, not looking at anything in particular before coming to an abrupt halt. His baby blues narrowed slightly before they could confirm a _body _lying in his path. Curiosity devoured his soul as he ventured forward to the other body—his vision getting better with every step he took. Eventually, his eyes recognised the body as someone by the name of _Aomine_.

He took final steps until their existence collided with each other. Kuroko then parted his lips, "Aomine-kun," he began in his neutral tone, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." The shadow received no response, which was likely, seeing as how Aomine was a pretty deep sleeper—at least in _his_ books. Kuroko sighed, finding himself descending down to sit next to the other teen. He decided that it was best for him to stay put with the Ace, just in case something happens. It was out of pure courtesy—nothing more, nothing less.

The waves continued to crash against the edge of the beach as Kuroko hugged his knees close to his body. He stared blankly out at the sea as his mind was filled with thoughts life across the world. It wasn't that he disliked his life here as it was—it was just his creative mind that gave him such thoughts. His eyes closed briefly before his gaze shifted over to Aomine, whose face was as calm and serene as the sea. The Shadow suddenly extended an arm out, before placing his hand upon Aomine's chest. He left it there for no longer than a second as the Ace's chest rose and fell with every breath his system made. Kuroko shook the sleeping teen gently, receiving nothing more than a groan. He withdrew his hand, in sudden fear of waking up Aomine, as he returned back to his original position, staring back out into the sea.

"Aomine-kun, have I changed?" Kuroko asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a verbal response, "It's just that, everyone—since Teikou, everyone's changed. Skill wise, yes, you all have improved beyond my—_anyone's_ expectations but was that just a mere excuse to cover up the fact that skill changes personality?" He snuck a quick glance at Aomine before deciding that it was 'safe' to continue, "I guess time has passed but it's distressing how short it has been since out last_, complete_ encounter. Within that short period of time, you've all changed."

Kuroko sighed a lonely sigh. He was unusually talkative this fine, crisp evening but that wasn't going to stop him from speaking his mind. When has he ever hid the truth? Never and he wasn't about to start now.

"Aomine-kun, I think you've changed the most. It's upsetting that I was once the Shadow to your Light and now you're darker that I am. Those friendly eyes—I can no longer look into them without sensing some sinister feeling. It hurts, Aomine-kun. It hurts knowing that there was a time where we were closer than any of the other members of the Generation of Miracles—and now that time has passed. Could it be that I couldn't move on? Could it be that I still need a Light like you?" Kuroko found himself hovering over Aomine's body. With intentions in his mind, his heart gave off the feeling of hesitation. His eyes studied the sleeping face below him as gravity weighed down on him.

"_Do you still remember the time where we had a bond?" _

Kuroko's upper body descended down as their lips met. Aomine, the unsuspected victim of the soft kiss stayed immobile as Kuroko remained paralysed in that position. The Shadow began to move his lips gently against the Ace's as a tint of yearn and desperation could be felt. A slight breeze sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine but that didn't cause him to falter his lock-lip. His eyebrows narrowed in a way that depicted some sort of heart-break as his heart wavered the decision to pull away. This was one of those moments that _needed _to happen but _mustn't_ be remembered. Kuroko lingered a little while longer, parting away after a couple of seconds. He already missed the warmth as it left an empty feeling in the depths of his soul. His face still remained a few centimetres away from Aomine's as his eyes returned to studying the latter's sleeping state.

"Yeah, I do remember." Aomine lightly mumbled, ending that statement with a lonely smile. His eyes slowly opened, causing Kuroko to recoil back a bit, "But the real question is, do _you_ remember?" He asked, directing his gaze at Kuroko. The Shadow flinched at the sight of Aomine's eyes—eyes that showed darkness and sin. He felt the mood roll into despair but all was lifted the minute the Ace pressed his fingertips against Kuroko's cheek to show security.  
"Of course I remember." The Shadow finally managed to speak. Aomine presented a kind expression before sitting up in the same position as Kuroko.  
"Then you would still remember that our bond hasn't shattered—just scratched and in the process of being mended."

And for the first time in a long time, Aomine's eyes showed promise— _hope _ that his statement remained true.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke


End file.
